Historically, content customers typically only consumed professionally-produced media programs (e.g., network television programs, educational programs, etc.). These types of content and content consumption were popularized by large networks (e.g., NBC, CBS, and ABC) and the technology of the time (e.g., broadcast television and radio). Unfortunately, in many instances, even where the overall program content is desirable for viewing by users, the professionally produced content are not sufficiently tailored to the users' interests.